


Jari yang lentik

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Tzuyu menggenggam erat tangan Sana. Merasakan jari-jari lentiknya ada dalam dekapan tangannya.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	Jari yang lentik

Sana melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. Semestinya, orang yang sedang ia tunggu tak lama lagi datang. Ia memang datang lebih cepat 15 menit dari yang dijanjikan.

"Sana!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. 

Sana menoleh ke belakang. Gadis bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit eksotis datang dengan senyum di wajahnya. 

"Tzuyu! Akhirnya!" 

"Kamu udah lama di sini?" 

"Engga kok, baru nyampe juga. Yuk, kita masuk ke stasiun!" ajak Sana. Sana berjalan dengan gesit di depan, sementara Tzuyu mengikuti di belakangnya. 

Keduanya menunggu kereta di Peron bersama-sama. Sana, hari ini nampak cantik dengan pakaian serba berwarna kuning. Sangat cocok dengan kulit putih langsatnya. Sementara, Tzuyu mengenakan baju serba cokelat dan selaras dengan kulitnya yang lebih gelap dibandingkan Sana.

Hari ini, adalah _first date_ mereka. Tzuyu menyatakan cinta pada Sana empat hari yang lalu, dan Sana menerimanya. Karena itu, mereka memang terlihat bagaikan pasangan yang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

Kereta datang, tak lama setelah keduanya menunggu di peron. Kereta saat ini sangat penuh, dan berdesakkan.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Tzuyu. 

Sana mengangguk, kemudian masuk bersama ke kereta yang dipenuhi manusia itu.

Sana ingin sekali memegang tangan Tzuyu, terutama di dalam kereta sepenuh ini. Namun, ia malu untuk memulai duluan. Akhirnya, agar tak terpisahkan dengan Tzuyu, ia hanya memegang baju Tzuyu. 

Kereta memang penuh sesak. Hingga akhirnya mereka turun di stasiun tujuan mereka.

"Kamu gapapa?" tanya Tzuyu yang khawatir melihat kekasih barunya baru saja berdesakkan. 

"Huum, gapapa." 

"Sana..." 

"Iya?" 

"Boleh pegangan tangan ga?" 

"Ih kenapa baru sekarang sih nawarinnya? Kenapa ga pas tadi di dalem kereta?"

"Malu, hehe." 

"Sebel ah." 

"Jadi, boleh ga aku pegang tangan kamu?" 

"... Boleh." 

Tzuyu menggenggam erat tangan Sana. Merasakan jari-jari lentiknya ada dalam dekapan tangannya. 


End file.
